Gods of New World
by Perplexium
Summary: Another series. Almost all of my stories will be linked together somehow.
1. New World

Gods of New World: Red Version

**Chapter 1: New World**

A meteor neared. The new star, still swirling, collecting dust of a long gone nebula, this was the birth of a solar system. All awe inspiring. A god had been chosen. The comet was the carriage of the god. Fate has decreed it. There was no influencing its decision. The meteor came rushing in to reach a rock. A huge crater formed. Gods were born.

Water flowed from the collision center, cooling the lava to a point that is suitable for life. Oxygen, Nitrogen, Ozone, Carbon Dioxide, other essential elements started gathering in the planet's atmosphere. Seeds of unique new plant species were blasted outwards from the meteorite, immediately sprouting into small plants. A duo of figures rose from the meteorite, one colored white and red, the other white and blue. The figures took a collection of what looked like pebbles from inside the meteorite and flew in separate directions, dispersing the eggs into the now oxygenated water. A new Bio-Planet was born.

(Author's note: I'm going to switch to first-person now.)  
_Deployment of colony successful, _the psychic voice rang out for all to hear.

A pure white figure in space above nodded its head and went off to attend to other business.

_Brother, what do we do now? _I was confused as to our new job.

_We wait. We wait for the planet to grow up, _Latios was going to be beside me and was always going to be.

**1000 years later.**

_Message, message, meeting at planet Ulimion, gods of Alinoir, do you receive?_ The messenger was hanging in the space above, only visible in the infrared range of vision.

_We receive,_ Latios answered before I could, _but_ _when is the meeting?_

_By the calendar of Ulimion, the meeting is at Month 1 Day 16 Year 1,000 B.C._ The messenger left, assuming we would come to the predetermined place.

_Shall we go? It is within 3 days of flight from here. We can make it in time for the meeting with one day to spare. _I have always liked visiting other planets. Our planet retained creatures, but none showing signs of civilization yet. This made Alinoir a very boring place for me.

_Fine, I guess we could be gone for a week. _Latios always like that, he wanted not to shrug off his responsibilities.

_Yes!_ I screamed mentally, out of excitement, _stay out of trouble, Alinoir!_ I said this particular statement to absolutely nobody. The planet wasn't one of the living ones.

As we ascended into space, I created a barrier around myself to retain air. Latios did likewise. The world really was beautiful when viewed from space, all green, blue, and vivid. Sighing, my brother started our trip toward Ulimion, shooting at speeds that would break common sense. This was going to be a long trip, even at speeds faster than light.

**3 days later.**

We arrived at our destination, the planet Ulimion. It surely was livelier than our planet, there were actually creatures called "humans" or "homo sapiens" that had started exploring their own world in little contraptions called "boats". We flew along the Pacific Ocean, heading toward the Atlantic and the Bermuda. Shortly after we arrived inside the Bermuda, we came into the Nine Islands, our destination being the center island. There were gods of other worlds coming into this place early, trying to secure a room inside the dome that housed the gods here.

_Alright, make a line at the front door, make a line at the front!_ Lugia's voice sounded throughout the islands.

There was a huge line of visitors, too many to estimate, forming outside the mansion. My brother and I flew to the back of the line.

As we entered, the place was magnificent, more so than that of our home. The living room was HUGE! The hallways were winding and never seemed to stop, an arena at the basement was built for sparring, there was an arcade room, which was probably taken from the future of the planet and given as a gift from Fate, a video game room (Same thing as the previous, and to avoid confusion, please assume that these were given as a gift from other gods or Fate.), a kitchen that was probably a googol's fraction as big as the stomach of a Kirby, and that's saying something!

We went to an unoccupied room on the tenth floor and started taking out our belongings (also by gifts of other gods) and placed them around the room to mark this as "ours" temporarily.

(Author's Note: Now my computer's been infected by multiple TROJANS. 0.o Please review and point out mistakes in my writing.)


	2. Threat

**Chapter 2: Threat**

For some reason, Fate rarely ever showed up to these meetings. It (I shall not give Fate a gender.) just doesn't like going on trips around the universe, always sending a messenger to deliver its messages. Maybe it is for Fate's own protection, or it is just trying to conceal something. Whatever the reason, nothing knows Fate's form or identity.

Eventually, Lugia's voice rocked throughout the mansion.

_Everybody to the meeting room on ground floor!_

Every god stopped what they were doing and started heading towards the meeting room.

_Let's go sister. _His voice radiated a sense of pride and power every time he "spoke". As we flew down the crowded halls, we could see the torrent of gods flowing down below, all going to the same direction. We were going a lot faster than the grounded with less air traffic, speeding down the hallways. Eventually, we arrived at the meeting room.

There were stands raised on both sides of what looked like a courtroom, each with a name tag on it and with one-third of the seats already filled.

_Hey, I found it! _I called out to my brother.

On the left side, on the third row, there were two tags with "Alinoir" engraved in them.

My brother flew towards me.

_It really is hard to find the right seats when there are so many attendees_. He said this matter-of-factly.

The flow kept coming in, endlessly crowding the room until all of the seats were taken.

"THE MEETING IS NOW IN SESSION!" One of Fate's messenger's voices boomed throughout the room.

"What is the meeting for this time…?" The god was across the room, on the other side of the stands.

"We have gathered for a discussion of a new threat." Fate's messenger looked annoyed at the question.

"What is this so-called new threat?" He scoffed.

"Sadly, it is unidentified. We lost a couple of planets." He looked down at his furry feet, trying to avoid the gaze of the opponent as a wave of murmurs rang throughout the endless room, reverberating off the walls.

"Did they call for backup?" Someone else yelled out to the center stage.

"Yes, but the planets were just _gone_ by the time we got there," he looked back at the crowd, "If any of you want to know how powerful this antagonist is, _HE DEFEATED ZELTA!"_

The crowd reeled in horror as they took this information in. Planet Zelta had held one of the most widely regarded as the most powerful god, Ike (I chose to do him because he's cheap in SSBB.). Suddenly, the silence was broken and the gods started assaulting the messenger with questions, mentally and vocally.

"SILENCE!!!!!" The messenger banged a very dangerous looking weapon on the floor, causing a tremor in the grounds.

_Don't destroy this building, please. _Lugia asked him.

"I thought these buildings were supposed to be indestructible," said the messenger in a sneering tone of voice.

_If you want to destroy something, go do it in the arena, please._ Lugia retained his calm attitude as the messenger turned red, literally steaming.

"Fine, you, me, arena, NOW!!" His anger reached a fever pitch, and then, with a thunderous clash, he fell unconscious.

"What happened?"

"Did he die?"

"Whoa…"

_He's drooling!_

_Who said that?_

_**Gods! Stop this infernal chattering!**_

Every god stopped what they were doing at the sound of Fate's voice like it was the harbinger of death.

(I have science project, so I didn't really have enough time to write. Christmas, I will update a lot.)


	3. Fate

**Chapter 3: Fate**

_**Have you all gone mad?? This is a meeting of upmost importance concerning DISSAPEARANCES! Do you all realize what this might mean? ANOTHER barrage by the Prallel!**_

_But we already agreed on a treaty!_ I yelled out.

_**TREATIES MY BUTT! Do you really think they would follow a simple agreement?**_

_They might…_ My voice wavered, uncertain and nervous, for I knew Fate was right.

_**For all we know, they might be planning on the obliteration of our own universe!**_

_Stop talking while you can, _Latios directed towards me, _Fate's pretty pissed off right now. He/she might snap._

_He he… "He/she"_ I chuckled to myself.

_**Any questions? **_Fate had calmed down in an extremely short amount of time, trying to remain in control. _**If none, then the meeting is adjourned!**_

The Gods started flying or walking towards the exit, muttering, wondering, but none of them afraid.

_Do you really think this force will attack again?_ I asked my brother.

_I hope not._ He replied.

We returned to our room and started to pack up; cleaning up to room to the condition it was before we came. _Lugia's going to have a hard time with Kirby's relatives' room, _I mentioned under my breath, just trying to keep myself from laughing while imagining the mess they've made.

_Yea… _Latios said, _Let's go before something else happens_…

_Like what?_ I asked. An explosion suddenly rocked the house, radiating from the kitchen.

_Like the Kirbies destroying the kitchen… _He shot back.I laughed to myself again, knowing that the oven probably exploded, sending whatever was in there spilling out to meet the outside world.

We got outside and took off into the sky with a flurry of dust coming off the sandy beach and a psychic bubble to create a pressurized area.

It's funny to see all these objects leave this planet at once, it kinda looks like a meteor shower in reverse.

_What did you all do to the kitchen???_

I suddenly broke out in hysterical laughter when I heard Lugia's voice. _He's slow, isn't he?_ I asked Latios.

_Only because whatever exploded probably hit him, _and with that sentence, he, too started bursting out in laughter. Well, that's something you don't see every day, white, red, and blue streaks across space, emitting sounds of joy and playfulness at the dimensional warp speed.

**3 days later.**

_Well, it seems we're back! _I cheerfully said, as we broke the atmosphere of Alinoir. _Did you stay well, Alinoir?_ I asked to nobody.

"It seems not to be so, as I have been waiting for you, for one VERY long day." His voice was unmistakable, his energy was overwhelming, he made me shiver in FEAR, utter FEAR from just having heard him.

_SHOW YOURSELF!_ Latios shouted out to the distance.

"First you will have to find me if you want to get rid of me. HAH!" He shot back, trying to break Latios' confidence, trying to make an opening. "I have defeated friends of yours, such as Sonic, Ike, umm… umm… Crap…" He stalled as he tried to remember his kills, trying to remember all of his victories.

_Aim at the ground 5 miles to the east of the ground directly below us with an aurora beam, _Latios directed at me. I started charging up my attack, taking my time to let it reach full power, then releasing the rainbow colored beam into the specified spot, give or take a few feet.

"You think you two can have the first strike?? THINK AGAIN!" He yelled as he rose out of the ground. "I am Tabuu, RULER of you ALL, ALL of you INFERIOR SO-CALLED "GODS"!" Suddenly, he flung his right arm in our way and millions of shards of light made their way towards us.

The shards reached a certain point, of which was Latios' shield and stopped moving. He then made the shield explode, sending the shards back to Tabuu, who shot another blast, this one a red-orangey orb, pulsating, shooting towards us faster than the shards and destroying the ones flying towards him. I sent Mist ball after Mist balls in its direction, trying to get it to stop, but it was futile. I shot straight down, holding my brother's hands so that he came with me. The red orb careened towards the spot we used to be and kept going, out into space.

_I really hope that won't hit a planet_. I said, worried.

"Dodge this!" With the last word, he suddenly flung out a yellow rope that clutched onto me. Then, he flung the glowing rope up, then down, creating a fracture in the crust of Alinoir.

_LATIAAAS!_ Latios called out, trying to reach me before I reached unconsciousness. The rope retracted from my wing, leaving me resting there.

_If anyone can hear me, I need backup now! The enemy has been sighted on Alinoir!_ Latios called out to space.

"Well that makes this even better. I now have a timeframe in which I have to finish you two off." He sneered.

His body opened, revealing his heart and two yellow lines around it, and started racing towards Latios at double the speed of light. He latched onto him, swirling around the planet, making him dizzy and disoriented.

_Latios!! _I calledout.

Right when my brother was about to vomit, he shot me down and created an even bigger crater in the crust than he did with me, who is still in the ground. Latios bounced up from the shock of impact and down again.

_Rise now, Latias, both at the same time, we must fire both the luster purge and ice beam at Tabuu at the same time._

I started charging my Ice beam while still in the crater and loosening myself from the rock. Right when I saw Latios' White light burn through Tabuu, I rose out of the ground and let it loose, encasing him in ice.

"You dare mock me with ICE? Is this ALL you pathetic excuses for creatures can do!?!" His voice, muffled by the ice, sent shockwaves throughout the air. The ice shattered into pieces as Tabuu regained his composure. "You want power? I will show you power!"

Wings protruded from his back and stiffened as he prepared his attack. The air was being sucked towards him, creating a near vacuum. The grass and wildlife below died from lack of air as Tabuu charged up his attack.

_RUN! WE CAN'T BLOCK THIS ATTACK! _Latios raced towards the sky frantically and I followed suit.

"You cannot escape my wrath!" yelled Tabuu. Then, with a flash of light, he released his attack. It devoured EVERYTHING in its path, organic and inorganic alike. Then it hit Latios and me.

_We have failed_. I thought to myself, my last thought.

(Author's Note: Encountering "Writer's Block" currently.)


	4. Reincarnation

**Chapter 4: Reincarnation**

Three fourths of Alinoir was devastated, no land was left from a 10,000-mile radius from the blast point of Tabuu, creating a crescent shape.

"Now you have learned TRUE POWER!!!" Tabuu laughed as he surveyed the damage, taking in the carnage. "Yes, I have done well…" said Tabuu. The Latis' bodies were ravaged, with Latios' and Latias' wings missing, spilling out unnatural blue blood.

_**Latias…**_

_Who's there??? _Latias was afraid, in complete darkness, with numbness eating at her.

_**A second chance… A second chance can be delivered.**_

_What?_ Confused, Latias tried to peer into the infinite darkness, to break it's clutches on her.

_**Your body will be disintegrated and infused to Latios, reviving him.**_

_A revival?_

_**Yes, a reincarnation of Latios. You will no longer exist physically. This is a choice I will give to only you.**_

_If it is for Latios, yes… I accept._

_**Commencing reincarnation…**_

Latias' body started breaking up, into smaller and yet even smaller pieces. The breakup of her atoms started at the outermost parts of her body and moved inwards. The pieces flew over to Latios' corpse and started filling in the wings, restoring them to its former splendor and with more pieces attaching to the triangle symbol on his chest, turning it into a square, then a pentagon.

Latios' body glowed bright yellow during the process, with consciousness gripping back at him. The pentagonal mark on his chest started glowing, fluctuating bright colors, becoming a beacon. His arm's armor shined even brighter, creating a light, bright blue. His head design changed, it now had a red-on bottom blue-on top design, with a tattoo-like angel's wing mark inside the circular mark to mark reincarnation. All of a sudden, he stopped glowing and he opened his eyes, oblivious to the lack of pressure and oxygen.

_You._ _Turn around._ His voice commanding, so much so that Tabuu could not disobey the order.

"You have survived…" he stopped when he saw the wing-mark on Latios' head. "Reincarnated, I see… and where is your sister?"

_What? She isn't here??? _Latios turned around, trying to catch a glimpse of her. Nothing. The pentagonal mark changed closer to red, reflecting his emotions.

"If reincarnation is one of your special skills, I will just have to kill you until you stop coming BACK!" He gave the final word noticeable strength, bursting towards Latios faster than the rings had traveled. Latios raised one arm, stopping Tabuu in his tracks mere inches away from Latios. His pentagonal mark grew more dark and closer to the color of blood.

_This is revenge, Tabuu. Take it into your heart and remember it well._ Latios' mark glowed brighter, releasing light into Tabuu's eyes, temporarily blinding him. _For you will not live past this day._

**SCREEEEEEEE!**

A red beam exploded out of the mark, causing an unbearable screeching sound while unleashing a force that makes an atomic explosion seem miniscule in comparison. The energy kept pouring out of Latios, for ten seconds and dissipating after it crossed the distance one light year.

Tabuu reappeared to the right of Latios, having teleported out of the way.

_Annoying, aren't you?_ Latios flew towards Tabuu faster than he ever had, with his mark glowing blue. _This is for you, Latias._ He thought to himself.

Tabuu suddenly teleported, leaving a smoky, burning space in which he once was. Latios rammed into the smoky space, instantly sending himself spiraling in the direction of which he came, stopping right before he hit what was left of Alinoir. Tabuu appeared right above Latios and made a fish-like shape with himself and started shooting towards the planet.

Latios rolled out of the way, letting Tabuu cut right through Alinoir and reappear at the other side. Tabuu started glowing, spreading his wings for another of his signature move. Latios slammed into the ground and made a hole in the shape of a Latios through the planet, just like Tabuu had. "How did y-!" Tabuu yelled in surprise. Latios' chest mark started glowing with all colors coursing across it, causing Tabuu to cut off.

BOOM! **BOOM! **_**KA-BOOM!**_

Tabuu released his three rings, causing the rest of Alinoir to cease to exist, but Latios was still there, untouched and unblinking. As the rings passed Latios, they were absorbed into a shield surrounding him, giving Latios more energy to unleash in his attack. The glow suddenly disappeared in Latios' mark, channeling the energy into his mouth. Latios opened his mouth, letting the energy charge up under his face, holding it with his hands, the orb fluctuating colors, just like his mark. It built up, becoming bigger and bigger until it was half the size of Latios.

"Oh, crap!" Tabuu tried to rush Latios, but was cut short because of his invisible shield. He tried again and again, trying to break the shield.

_Oh, and by the way, my name is now Latiel. _With the last word, Latiel released his charge, creating a large shockwave and a grey, wide beam with eight beams consisting of all the colors of the visible spectrum spiraling around the center, each giving a different effect.

The beam hit Tabuu at point blank, throwing him back from the point of contact, flying backwards, with fragments ripping off.

"**AAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!!!**"

_Good-bye, fiend_. When Latiel turned around, looking for the next place to go, he got a map of the space around him, with one planet marked with a red "X". Latiel started his journey towards the "X" without a word, or questioning the sanity of the decision.

**1 Week Later** (A/N: Switching to First-Person now.)

I arrived at the planet. Oddly, there was no star that it orbited around. This created a gloomy atmosphere, a truly black place in the universe. I descended onto the planet, guided by the map in my mind. I knew where to go. I did not know how I knew where to go, I just knew.

I flew in the darkness, weaving left and right to avoid practically invisible obstacles in this bleak landscape. Eventually, I entered a section on the planet in which I could feel immeasurable amounts of energy flowing.

_**Why have you come?**_ Fate questioned Latiel, although Fate already knew what Latiel wanted.

_Is there a way to bring Latias back?_

_**There will be. For the time being, wait. Come back in two thousand years. Then you may ask me once more.**_

_Wait! Come back! What do you mean? What do I have to do?_ I screamed to Fate, trying to hold up the mental conversation. No response was heard. I sighed, turning to face a direction and started flying towards a planet already ruled over by a god.

(Author's Note: From now on, I will refer to the red beam as "Anger Management" and the other one as "Nature's Wrath".)


End file.
